Light-emitting diodes (LEDS) have been used for signs and other types of illuminated displays for many years. As a byproduct of operation, display assemblies having LEDs generate heat as electric current flows through the devices. The heat must be dissipated or removed to prevent overheating. Cooling a display assembly is important in order to preserve its functionality and efficiency. Furthermore, display assemblies when used in outdoor environments may be exposed to wind forces that affect loading on the assemblies. One approach for cooling an LED display assembly is shown in PCT publication WO2004019657. The publication generally shows a coolant fluid which cools LEDs using a mesh design.